


Vínculos

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Desarrollo lento, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Los chicos necesitan un abrazo, M/M, Poca exactitud científica y/ médica, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Uso de drogas descrito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: La luz en su mente comenzó a apagarse, y Roy pensó Oh, aquí va…Y luego la oscuridad…No había esperado lo que seguía, eso era seguro.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	Vínculos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este trabajo está casi terminado. Retome ideas, hechos, y conversaciones de los comics, de las series, de las peliculas, y bueno, nada es muy especifico. Hay un poco de Oc, pero es lo necesario, lo prometo.

Un escalofrío lo sacudió, de nuevo. Fue casi al mismo tiempo que intentaba desesperadamente respirar, porque no podía. Fue horrible, pero reconocía una sobredosis cuando la tenía. Habría vomitado, pero realmente no tenía nada en el estómago. Solo sintió su estómago acalambrarse. El asco de estar cubierto por su propia bilis, además de otros fluidos le provocaron ganas de llorar. Oh, no había llorado en un rato. No desde que Kori se había marchado. No desde que Jason y él se separaron. No desde que se había sentido solo en verdad por primera vez en meses. 

Se encogió sobre sí mismo. El olor a basura, alcohol y orina fue demasiado acorde con todo. Había salido a tropezones de ese bar horrendo en Gotham. Ni siquiera podía inventarse una excusa de porque seguía allí. Sabía muy bien que estaba intentando reunir el valor de buscar... a alguien. Necesitaba algo a que aferrarse, con una desesperación que lo estaba comiendo de adentro hacia afuera. 

Kori y Jason le habían dado un propósito. Pero ahora se sentía tan... Jodido. Con ellos a su lado era fácil decir lo que estaba bien o mal. Siempre podían decir que hacer. Jason asumiría el mando, y demonios, Roy lo entregaría por completo. Era tan bueno... No debía preocuparse por nada más que por jugar a ser el héroe que ellos creían que era. Ver las expresiones satisfechas de ambos era un bálsamo para la culpa y el auto desprecio que sentía. Al menos podía seguir mintiéndoles, mientras vivía consigo mismo. 

Él era bueno poniendo esas caras en ellos. Aún si Kori había visto en él un pasatiempo. Incluso si Jason discutía con él y se enfadaba un noventa por ciento del tiempo. Era claro lo tenia que hacer. Era claro que estaba siendo un héroe, al fin. Aún cuando Jason lo negaba, tenía un corazón demasiado puro. Hacía que Roy quisiera estar a su lado siempre, y hacerlo feliz. 

Hasta que se separaron. De nuevo. 

Dios, lo echaba tanto de menos. Sus ojos se rozaron aún más. Pero Roy Harper estaba solo y siempre estaría solo. Moriría solo. Ah. No debió haber aceptado algo que sabía que era de baja calidad pero... No tenía estándares. No cuando sentía que su vida se le caía a pedazos. Lagrimas gruesas y calientes cayeron de las esquinas de sus ojos, poco antes de que gotas de lluvia golpearan el piso. 

Su mente comenzó a formar imágenes incoherentes. Echaba de menos las manos callosas y grandes sobre su espalda. Esa sonrisa torcida, que crecía lentamente. Esos ojos tan transparentes. No eran azules del todo, no como el azul perfecto de Dick. Y aún así eran igual de transparentes. 

Roy se permitió distanciarse de la lástima que sentía por sí mismo para sentir un dolor más agudo aún. Aún cuando había logrado derribar tantos de los muros defensivos de Jaybird, jamás había podido echar abajo esa fea sensación en él. Jason seguiría comparándose con el pajarito dorado. No importaba lo mucho que Roy lo amara. Lo mucho que le dijera cuán perfecto era. No era Roy a quién Jason quería oír. Jamás sería él. 

No culpaba a Jason. Dickie siempre tenía ese magnetismo, e incluso él que era idiota podía notarlo. Atraía a la gente, porque los hacía sentir seguros, queridos, suficientes. Justo… Como lo que Roy necesitaba. Por eso gravitaba tanto alrededor del pajarito mayor, aunque tenían tantos desacuerdos. La sonrisa fácil, las bromas malas e inocentes, esa calidez que te envolvía… Era algo con lo que fácilmente Roy podía enamorarse. Si estar con Kori y Jason lo hacía sentir seguro, estar al lado de Dick lo hacía sentir imparable. Hasta que no lo hacía. Porque Dick, la grandísima madre gallina, tenía el mal hábito de mentirle. Como si temiese que se rompiera, al no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Cuando los titanes creían que lo tenían todo bajo control, Dick tenía ya un plan de respaldo porque no confiaba en el resto de ellos, pobres idiotas. No es que confiara en Roy. Es que podía adelantarse a su estupidez, e intentar arreglarlo todo por su cuenta. 

Pero… No podía sentir resentimiento. Roy tenía una tendencia natural a cagarla y Dick tendría que arrastrar su lamentable trasero enojado en el mejor de los casos. Como ahora. Se suponía que ya estaba limpio. Que no volvería a hacer esto. Se lo había prometido a ambos pajaritos, a sí mismo... Ambos chicos, cada uno a su manera, tenían esa forma de mirarlo con preocupación limpia y cálida, y era simplemente demasiado abrumador cuanto podían decir con una mirada. 

Jason sería más seco, confiando en que podría hacerlo. Dick insistiría más, presionaría más. Exigiría más. Pero a diferencia de Oliver, no lo dejarían solo. Ellos vigilarían atentos cada uno de sus movimientos como si se tratara de un niño dando sus primeros pasos.

Era algo increíble cómo podían ser tan distintos y tan parecidos, como si fueran hermanos realmente. 

Sintió que su visión se hacía menos clara, y una sensación de entumecimiento comenzó a abrazar su cuerpo. Podía sentir su corazón golpear con fuerza inhumana dentro de su pecho. La lluvia hizo que el resto de porquerías en el piso flotaran junto a él.

_ ¿Roy? _

Escuchó a lo lejos, la voz inconfundible de Nightwing. Esa candencia tan… ¿Acaso sus alucinaciones iban a ser en esa forma? No es que se quejara, Dick siempre era toda una cosa agradable a la vista. Más en esos trajes de Nightwing que le daban un toque especial. 

_ Demonios… No te duermas, vamos a casa. Aguanta un poco.  _

Una calidez característica del pajarito comenzó a recorrerlo. Abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que aparentemente los había cerrado. Y ahí estaba. El azul radiante de su traje, estilizaba su figura. El mentón perfectamente construido y los labios de la sonrisa fácil bajo la máscara de dominó aliviaron un poco su vista. Pero este Richard no sonreía. Sus labios lucían apretados en una línea firme y tensa, su ceño arrugado como si estuviera pensando a mil por hora.

_ — _ _ No puedo… Hombre, estoy cansado  _ _ — escuchó su propia tan desapegada de él. Su cabeza zumbaba al ritmo de los latidos y era tan… Casi sentía que no estaba allí. _

El rostro del pajarito se arrugó en una expresión preocupada. Odiaba por esa cara en aquellos que quería, pero… Parecía que era en lo único que nunca fallaba. De todas formas, el pajarito lo alzó tomándolo por debajo de las axilas y gruñó un poco. Roy no evitó una risita, casi pudiendo imaginar la sonrisa que tiraría de la comisura de los labios carnosos, como cuando trataba de no reírse. 

_ Roy, sigue hablando. Habla conmigo  _

En este punto, Roy decidió que su alucinación era real. Solo Dickie podría ser así de mandón incluso soñándolo. Pero, oh, era parte de su encanto. Ver como el chico podía pasar de un estado relajado y suave a duro y exigente había hecho de sus noches en la torre titan toda una experiencia reveladora en cuanto a lo que le gustaba. 

_ Dickie…  _

La luz, la imagen y los sonidos fueron desvaneciéndose. Aunque no era malo, siempre creyó que su mente sería más… Creativa, cuando se fuera. Tal vez incluir a Jason al menos. Pero, Dick llevándolo a alguna casa de seguridad y cuidándolo con todo su cariño y suavidad, también era bueno. Apoyó, o más bien cayó, sobre el hombro del acróbata. La diferencia de alturas no podía ignorarse, pero la fuerza de los brazos que lo sostenían, era otra cosa. Aun así, fue suficiente de contemplar a su última noche. No es que tuviera expectativas reales de salir de allí. 

Su imaginación voló a lo triste que era desear con tantas ganas el cuidado y cariño de alguien que no estaba allí. Le habría gustado despedirse, al menos en sus fantasías locas. Pensó en Dinah, la mujer seguramente le regañaría hasta en su tumba, reprochándole el no haber pedido ayuda aunque Roy sabe que ella se reprocharía el no estar allí. Con suerte Hal la reconfortaría un poco. Y aunque lo deseaba, sabía que no sería la mejor idea, el que Oliver estuviera allí para ella. Ella… Podría ser demasiado precisa con sus palabras. Roy no quería causar una verdadera pelea entre ellos dos. 

Las luces de la ciudad a veces se registraban en su cabeza. Pero no era consciente de ello hasta después, solo podía concentrarse en la sensación que oprimía su pecho. Sabía que no duraría mucho. A esas alturas… Ya había superado sus propias expectativas. 

La luz en su mente comenzó a apagarse, y Roy pensó  _ Oh, aquí va… _

Y luego la oscuridad…

  
  
  


Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo recibió, mordiendo la base de su nuca como una perra. Aunque el ardor no tardó en extenderse sin piedad al resto de su cabeza. Por supuesto, le dolía todo, pero en especial podía sentir sus oídos zumbar. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró en una habitación vacía, aunque podía reconocer el diseño. La necesidad de huir comenzó a invadirlo. Valía más prevenir que lamentar. Trató de reunir fuerzas, así que respiró hondo pero dolía demasiado si quiera intentarlo. Podía sentir que algo subía por sus entrañas cada vez que llenaba de aire sus entrañas. Su garganta estaba seca, y tan dolorida. Un olor a lavanda se mezclaba con el olor a jabón y shampoo que salía él. Eso lo detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos, patéticamente húmedos.

Alguien lo había limpiado. Lamentaba que quien tuviera que haber hecho la tarea lo hubiese recogido directamente del basurero. Estaba seguro de que no era como peor había olido en su vida, pero podía estar cerca. Ese alguien también lo había cambiado. O algo así, porque los pantalones de chándal que usaba eran ligeramente ajustados para él, y no llevaba una camisa. Aún así todo parecía estar… Bien. Su vista se posó en la decoración del lugar. Había algunas pinturas colgadas, varias plantas por allí, y una luz baja y cálida estaba llenando el cuarto. La puerta, a varios metros enfrente de la cama, estaba entreabierta y podía verse la luz escurrirse desde fuera. 

Una sensación incómoda comenzó a crecer en su pecho. La imagen mental de unas manos cariñosas pero firmes cuidándolo le provocó una sensación loca de confusión. Incluso algunos cortes y heridas que se había hecho en su pequeño viaje estaban limpias, y desinfectadas. No tenía idea de quien en la tierra creería que había provecho en ayudar así a un adicto. Mejor dicho, sentía pena por quien lo había sacado de la basura. Usualmente las buenas personas que apostaban todo por él, terminaban mal. 

_ —  _ He dicho que no.  _ —  _ el tono grave inconfundible de su Jaybird hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. 

Entonces el pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Si Jay lo había visto así no sabía qué cara le daría después. Pero por supuesto, él no lo dejaría tirado en la calle. 

_ —  _ Necesita un hospital, Jason.  _ —  _ dijo Dick, marcando palabra por palabra. 

_ No fue un sueño,  _ pensó mientras se daba un golpe mental. Dick, a pesar de cuan mal lo miraría, tampoco lo abandonaría. Jamás lo había hecho, ¿cierto? Dick simplemente lo había dejado ir cuando Roy decidió irse. 

_ — _ ¿No me digas? ¿Ahora eres un maldito médico también? — la impaciencia se filtró a través de la voz de Jason. 

— Ese es exactamente mi punto. — dijo cansado, pero con la voz baja. Era claro que no tenían idea de que había despertado.    
  
—Grayson, no lo han ayudado antes. No lo harán ahora. — la forma en que lo dijo, casi le dolió a Roy. Dick había mencionado a los hospitales, pero fue claro que por el silencio de ambos, había algo más. 

Aunque, no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del malestar que sentía. Ellos simplemente no cambiarían sin ayuda. Deseó poder devolverles aunque fuese un poco del cariño y paciencia que ellos le daban. Intentó sentarse en la cama. Pero una tos salvaje lo detuvo, enviándolo de regreso al colchón. La sensación de ahogarse con su propia saliva era de pronto demasiado familiar, así que solo se mantuvo acostado mirando el techo con los ojos humedecidos. El escándalo, así como la respiración irregular, lo delató frente a los bati niños. 

La puerta se abrió, y pudo ver a ambos hombres acercarse. Jason fue el primero en moverse hacia él, seguro de lo que hacía y con el alivio escrito por todo el rostro. Se acercó a la cama matrimonial, y se sentó en la orilla. 

Detrás de él, Dick los miraba con una mezcla de emociones. Roy sabía que cuando Richard se volvía energía nerviosa, algo ocurría. Y estaba a punto de preguntar, pero la mano grande que se posó sobre su cabeza lo derritió por completo.    
  
—Estás despierto. — susurró suavemente, mientras peinaba su cabello con cuidado. El pulgar áspero cepilló su mejilla, y Roy no pudo evitar sonreírle apenado.    
  
No necesitaba ver a Jason para saber cómo lo miraría. De todas las cosas, Roy había tenido una sobredosis por heroína. Y Jason lo sabía. Había llegado a él a pesar de todo. Lo estaba sosteniendo como si fuera a escaparse en cualquier momento y el arquero no podía culparlo. Simplemente la culpa se revolvió dentro de él. Si Jason no estuviera tan preocupado frente a él, si fuera otra persona, se habría resignado a tomar cada golpe de los mortales puños del temible Red Hood.    
  
Cuando intentó esconder su mirada, se topó con la de Dick que también parecía apartar la vista de ambos.El pajarito mayor se sobresaltó, y rascó su nuca.    
  
— Estaré en la sala. Voy a calentar la cena. — su incomodidad fue palpable, e inquietó a Roy.

El pelirrojo miró a Jason ahora sí, encontrándose con una expresión complicada en él. La sospecha de que algo había pasado entre los dos aumentó, y lo hizo sentirse más y más culpable. Ellos no habría peleado si él no se hubiera puesto hasta las trancas de heroína. Vio la espalda de Dick alejarse y perderse tras la puerta, que cerró tras de sí.

—Despertaste... — repitió Jason, con la voz suave, a pesar de su tono natural. La caricia sobre su rostro volvió, en forma de círculos lentos tallados sobre sus mejillas con tanto cuidado.    
  
Roy trató de estirar sus brazos esta vez, pero dolía. Todo su cuerpo estaba exhausto y no podía moverse sin sentir que estaba exigiendo demasiado de su condición. Aún así, con la respiración agitada levantó un brazo tembloroso y sostuvo con ambas manos la cara de Jason. Si su Jaybird notó que dejó caer su peso sobre él o no, no dijo nada. El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa que estaba destinada a calmarlo. 

—Lo lamento mucho, Jaybird… — comenzó con la voz ronca. 

El aliento de Jason se enganchó, como si se riera sin ganas. Los ojos claros e intensos atravesaron tan profundo a Roy que no logró evitar decir cualquier tontería para salir del apuro en el que se había metido. .    
  
— ¿No le vas a dar un beso a la princesa?— preguntó con la voz lastimada, ronca por el desuso y tenía una sensación extraña en su garganta. Dolía demasiado, pero parecía ser el estado general de su cuerpo ahora. 

Jason resopló, apartando su mirada del rostro pálido, como si eso pudiera esconder el sonrojo que llenó su piel. Pero no se separó, y en su lugar cubrió la mano de Roy con la suya. 

—Voy a darle una paliza a la pobre tonta.— respondió finalmente cuando hubo gobernado la emoción que lo llenó. 

Roy se rió, o lo intentó. Lo que había iniciado como una risa profunda y fuerte se volvió una tos grave, que lo hizo encorbarse sobre sí mismo. Sentía que un trago amargo llenaba subía a través de su sistema. 

— Mierda, Roy, no te rías. — gruñó Jason lanzándose a buscar algo para ayudarlo. 

Roy no podía evitarlo, más cuando Jaybird le mandaba esas miradas llenas de molestia aparente. Así que dejó que la tos salvaje lo sacudiera, igual que la bilis y el cansancio, por lo que después de expulsar algunas cosas asquerosas de su cuerpo, tuvo que descansar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prometo que esto está casi terminado.   
> Estos niños necesitan y merecen amor, amor de los otros niños¿?  
> Quiero aclarar que la cuestión del coma por opiaceos no está cien por ciento apegada a la realidad. Un cuarenta tal vez¿?  
> De todas formas, me encantaría leer sus bellísimos comentarios.


End file.
